Addled
by KennedyTheCount
Summary: Hinata blinked and stared intently and the man in front of her, "What did y-you just say?" She muttered under her breath. Sasuke smirked and rose an eyebrow, "Did I stutter?" - Major fluff. Hints of SasuSaku and NaruHina.


Hello everyone, I hope that you are all having a great day, and hope it stays that way. This is a one - shot. SasuHina. It takes place on Christmas Eve, and a certain little blond, well... pulled off a big blond move, and an Uchiha has taken quite the interest in it and decides to tell Hinata.

Please do enjoy.

Sincerely,

The Count, Kennedy.

* * *

The weather channel had said that it wouldn't snow in the streets of Tokyo tonight. It would be one of those Christmas Eve afternoons that not a single floating pattern of crystals would come down on the busy, but crowded streets. Right in the middle of the street, a Christmas tree decorated and brightened the area. The best thing about it was that people were allowed to place a piece of paper, hanging from a string, on it with their wishes for the next year. The beauty of it all made the pass byres glance once or twice as they made their merry way through the crowd of people.

But unlike some, Hinata sat there.

Diligently.

Hands were neatly folded on her lap, as her head was tilted ever so slightly back. Loose strands of indigo cascading down her back and flowing with the wind, cheeks a flushed red. She truly was a sight to behold that night, elegance resonating from her.

One would think, "What elegance is there? All that she has on is a black trench coat and jeans." But unlike others Hinata was a heiress, she had to have that grace, posture, and sincere attitude that passed through her features every moment. Do not get me wrong, Hinata was not fake, far from it, it was just the role she was assigned by fate. But when you are raised so firmly in such a way, especially in the Hyuuga household, there is little to no room on how not to act.

A shiver ran down her back as a sigh escaped her lips, forming a cloud of air in front of her.

"Naruto..."

Was all she could muster up at the moment. And he was late, quite late actually, by a good two hours, but there she was, waiting, and glancing up at the stars that were starting to appear. It was now ten at night, and even though she was out of college, Hinata had a curfew. Her numb finger tips twitched, and went over to the orange bag on the floor. Inside were two neatly wrapped boxes. Both for Naruto. One for their anniversary today, and the other for Christmas tomorrow.

_"I wonder, will you like them? Huh, Naruto-kun?"_

It was a silly question, of course he would, it was Naruto. Anything any friend gave him would make his day go round. Closing her eyes for a second she sighed yet again.

Inner peace, that's what she needed, but it as really hard to achieve, especially when she could feel someone's eyes glaring daggers. Meekly turning her head slowly to see in that direction, lilac hues widen in realization at who it was. And in an instant she could feel the blood coming to face faster than usual, palms starting to sweat, despite the coldness outside.

_"It's Sasuke Uchiha!" _A small wave of panic hit her, _"What is he doing here? And at this time?! Shouldn't he be with Sakura-san?" _

She thought, accidentally tensing up, making the male raise an eyebrow. So he was noticed. It made his pride pop. He did love the attention, at least from people like Hinata, even though he would never admit it in a thousand years. They had all known each other since their elementary school days, meanwhile Sakura and Sasuke had started dating after Hinata and Naruto did. Hinata was not one to pray into peoples life much, if not at all, she would start to feel a bit sad for Sakura. The wheels in her mind started to turn, as her thoughts let her astray. Sasuke just didn't love her the same way the pinkette loved him.

Hinata could vividly remember the first time meeting the younger woman. Her long pink hair reached her mid back, bangs framing her face beautifully, as emerald hues complimented her fair skin. Now, the moment she opened her mouth, it went down hill from there. As much as Sasuke may like beautiful woman, he also liked peace and quiet.

He was practically letting time slip by, as if she were a mere toy he could discard.

That was probably a big reason why she had never been fond of him like most girls had, and well sill did. He just scared her, but not in a physical way, but more in an emotional way. Getting close to a man like that, and investing feeling that could be swatted away in the blink of an eye was something she didn't want to deal with. Especially if she could prevent it.

The Byakugan that she inherited wasn't the all seeing eye for nothing. Things like the dead; past, present, and future, and such were really easy to spot. But those thing, well, were even clearer.

So why did she feel as if she was missing something in her position regarding her relationship with Naruto?

A small pout formed as she sighed, pushing the thought to the back of her mind, grabbing a few strands of hair she started to braid it, unconscious of how the Uchiha had drifted away from the far corners of his space, on the other side of the street, over to her silently.

"Hyuuga..."

Hinata jumped a foot in the air, eyes widening in shock.

A smirk plastered on his face.

"S-Sasuke-S-san..." Hinata motioned, giving a curt nod of acknowledgement so he would seat. She wasn't too sure why she had stuttered, it had been going well too. Maybe a nervous twitch, or just because it was cold?

Being careful she turned to face him to see that he had his eyes closed, lips lightly parted as he breathed in the cold air, leaning back on his hands that supported his weight on the concrete bench.

Hinata was a fair woman, she gave credit where and when it was due. No matter how ugly his personality was, he did have some handsome features. Light perfect skin, strong and defined jaw line, with a cotton red long sleeved top, black scarf, and a pair of jeans. To anybody passing by, they seemed like a very well made couple. They complemented each other. His arrogance practically took a seat next to him, as her kindness and sweetness did the same. The Uchiha was dressed nicely, to her taste, maybe he was waiting on Sakura-san?

No, Sasuke wasn't one to wear red, maybe they were suppose to be matching?

Hinata's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. Sasuke giving her a lazy look of boredom, pondering what the hell was her problem.

"Do you know...?"

Sasuke's voice rang through the air and into her ear as she snapped up, sitting straight, and looking towards him, head bent down.

"Kn-know what S-Sasuke-san?"

_"Obviously not... if she had, she wouldn't be waiting here for the blond like an idiot." _He thought in a bored manner, obsidian hues never wavering from her ever growing red face.

"Sakura and Naruto are having an affair together."

Hinata practically spasm at that moment, eyes widening as her head snapped in his direction, a smirk dancing across his features. It took everything in her will power to stay and keep her composure, she knew very well Sasuke never lied. At least not to her, and about these things. It would be an inconvenience, and something that would hinder his train of thought.

"Ex-excuse me...?"

"Did I stutter?"

In one swift movement the younger Uchiha took out a cigarette, and fired it up, his soft hands making a shield to protect the heat from the cold. Inhaling slowly, he mentally cursed himself and titled back his head, smoke rushing past his numb lips.

Nasty habit he acquired, something he needed to let go off.

"What m-makes y-you say th-that..."

_"Ah, so she can speak." _He thought in amusement.

"He w-wouldn't! Naruto-kun is t-too faithful!" Her gentle voice started to rise, "He is-"

She was cut off dryly. "I'll be waiting for you in my apartment, if your _beloved_ boyfriend smells of Cherry Blossoms." Hinata blinked. Her wide eyes staring at his now standing figure who looked at the opposite direction. A taxi pulled up and out stepped the pinkette. But strangely, for all the time it was worth, she wasn't dressed as beautifully as she normally did. Her shiny hair was partly greasy, her eyes had a dull shine, and her clothes, just on her, seemed off.

A purple turtle neck that set off the color of her hair, brown ugg boots, and jeans. Well what do you know, so they weren't planning on matching after all. Snapping out of her thoughts by his scoff, she looked away. He could always be lying, but-

"Hinata-chan!"

Naruto's voice rang around to her ears.

"N-naruto!" Her voice was filled with happiness, standing up drastically and taking a step forward towards him. She didn't get too far as the petite female was pulled back by her forearm. "Hyuuga, those who do need heed others' warnings will never live to see old age." His eyes bore down into her own, past her soul, making her shiver, yet again. Her eyes cast down as Naruto came forward, feeling Sasuke's warm hand let go of her. He warned her, actually warned her. People like him- Uchiha's to be more precise, don't go out of their way to help someone unless they actually get something back.

"_Why didn't I notice your actions sooner Naruto?" _Doubt started to flood her mind.

"Oi! Teme! What are you doing to Hinata-chan!" Naruto's voice was filled with a hint of jealousy, anger presented in his eyes. Sakura watched the small scene unfold in front of her, and only placed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Sasuke-kun... is everything okay?" Her steps came out low and quiet as she was now next to him staring at Naruto with an annoyed look. Their childhood friend stood there in all his glory, unruly blond locks, an orange sweater with a small stain on the sleeve, and some old washed out navy blue jeans. Sakura was not amused, never the less Hinata. But the later of the two ladies still loved him no matter what he wore.

Sasuke completely ignored him and just grabbed Sakura by her waist, leading her the opposite direction and giving her a low compliment, but all were able to hear it.

"You smell good today, Sakura."

Raising an eyebrow, her eyes widen. "Th-thank you Sasuke-kun! But... it's the same one I've always wore.." The last part came out more as a low whisper than anything. But Hinata caught it, all of it. And when her face hit Naruto's chest from his hug she could feel her life flip upside down. The scent invading her nostrils as her eyes water, trying oh so hard to not let any of those tears slip.

"Hinata-chan, I've missed you"

_"Liar..."_

"I have your gift at my house.."

_"Liar."_

Hinata pulled away slowly and stared up at him, as he stared down at her. His gaze drifting away from her for a split second to stare at the retreating form of the pinkette and the raven.

"And sorry for being late, Ero-sannin kept me over at his house to do some work while my phone had been charging."

A snow flake started to fall from the heavens above.

"So, how about we get-"

"Lies..."

She muttered under her breath as she gripped tightly the gift bag, knuckles turning white.

"Huh? Did ya' say something Hina-chan?" That same careless and angelic smile adorned the blond's face, not wanting to believe his ears the words his beautiful Hinata had said.

Hinata shook her head, and gave a light smile, her cheeks the same rosy color, but her eyes glazed over slighty at the feeling of having his arm wrapped around her waist.

His hand around someone else. Those fingers touching someone else. And his lips... she couldn't and didn't want to think about it any longer. Sasuke was right, and she was starting to feel numb and cold.

She could blame the wind for that, but maybe she should blame herself.

One can lie to others, but never to themselves.

"Naruto... we need to talk."

The blond paused, and didn't look anywhere, but forward. His back tense, He knew tonight, the beginning to his end was going to start.

* * *

I hope you enjoy it, please leave reviews. I really do enjoy reading them. And I don't know if you've noticed, but I really do enjoy writing about the small moments in life, kinda like the conquering over the conquest. I feel as if it leaves so much to the imagination.


End file.
